Dark
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: "we don't fear the dark, we fear what is unknown inside it," When the shadows have always been your friend, what happens when they suddenly are your greatest enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter 1**

"_We don't fear the dark, we fear the unknown inside it,"-Unknown_

He remained limp, arms tied at an awkward angle to the poles behind him, Head lolled back with a barbed wire and cloth gag, tightly twisted around his mouth and face. Blood trickled down his lips, coming from his nostrils. His legs were bound so that they were apart, stretched to tie to the back legs of the chair he was seated on. Barbed wire was woven into the ropes that held both his arms and legs. One eye was swollen shut and the sclera of his other eye was stained red from a broken blood vessel. His chest was wrapped with crimson cloth, which upon further inspection had originally been white.

It was dark, save a single, flickering light bulb above him.

He took a struggled breath, choking on his own blood.

Someone moved in the dark and the glint of silver was seen. There was no sound as the figure moved forward in a white lab coat and slid the silver needle into the jugular vein of his neck.

His body instantly went rigid as the contents were emptied and began to thrash against his restraints jerking and trembling.

Blood poured from where he was bound. Muffled screams tore from his throat.

The figure stepped back into the shadows and chuckled coldly before again merging with the shadows.

**A/N: So…again a new story…don't worry the other ones are being typed as you read. Please leave me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter 2**

When the drugs finally wore off, his body again went limp, blood trickling down his swollen fingers. His body gave a series of shudders. Blood oozed from cuts in his thighs and calves. His "good" eye fluttered and his head lolled weakly. He took a weak, raspy breath, before sagging into the chair.

He didn't know how long he slept, but he was jerked away by having someone roughly grab the collar on his neck and jerking him upright.

He gave a muffled scream of pain as his joints popped and muscles tore from the damaged sockets.

He struggled to remain sitting up, but sagged back as the strain on his limbs became too much. He hung still on the chair, too weak to protest as someone examined him from head to toe, delving into private regions as well as inspecting the lip of his upper plastron.

He shook as the man who was examining him fingered the brand on his shoulder.

"Hmm," the man stated, "have the tests taken yet?"

"No sir," the figure in the shadow replied, "it's…resilient."

"It seems much more cautious of us though, a good sign," the first man made not of.

"Yes sir," the second man agreed, "it's very receptive to pain discipline."

He shivered in the chair as the hands turned his face before letting go.

"Clean it…" the man ordered before walking out.

The dark dragged down on Him as the second man walked out and then returned dragging something that scrapped on the ground.

He gave a muffled scream as ice water erupted from a hose and splashed across his ragged frame. The water was relentless, sometimes covering his face and causing him to choke, other times, tearing open barely scabbed wounds and causing them to bleed.

Finally the water ceased and the figure left the room.

He whined, low in his throat, his eye that was open, struggling to take in anything in the dark. He hung limp on the chair, shivering violently, causing his binds to cut more painfully into his arms and legs.

Meanwhile the flickering light continued to dim above him.

**A/N: "Pats Him" on the head.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter 3**

The light had burnt out and he was in pitch blackness, shivering from the cold, and stomach gurgling from hunger.

His head was lolled back, throat exposed, as he tried to sleep. His body trembled from exhaustion, but despite his efforts he was wired too tight from his fear to rest.

He tried to move but his body had stiffed from the cold water and the awkward angle he was forced to stay in.

He made a feeble effort to move…again, and then stilled as his body gave a particularly violent spasm from the pain.

He closed his damaged eye and struggled to sleep, he was so cold, and hunger was beginning to make his stomach tighten and writhe on itself.

He whimpered softly, nervously seeking anyone who might give him mercy.

Sounds of things moving in the shadows made him cringe and caused his heart to race. He jumped nearly out of his skin as something brushed his leg and then his head.

He gave a particularly loud whine as something fell across his shoulders and then rolled down his stomach and onto the floor.

He jerked against his binds and whimpered from the pain as the sight of glowing eyes and low growls reached his ears.

**A/N: Don't worry you'll know who it is eventually. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter 4**

He woke to the sound of footsteps and tried to move his fingers in an attempt to anchor himself to reality.

It was still dark, so dark.

A hand gripped his arm and he screamed in panic, suddenly aware of the closeness of the individual.

A chuckle erupted from the person next to Him.

"Oh hush, just your meds again," he said as the needle pricked skin.

He thrashed as agony blazed a trail in his veins and delirium covered his mind in a heavy fog.

Pictures of memories turned nightmare erupted into His mind, things showed up that made him wonder what was real and what was fake. His mind struggled to discern reality from falsehood, and his body strained against the binds as agony caused his frame to jerk and tremble.

Blood rolled from both fresh and reopened wounds.

Hunger clawed at his stomach and his awareness of thirst became nearly unbearable.

The man had long sense left, by the time the drugs had ran their course and He sagged back into the chair with tears streaming down his cheeks.

In this instant he realized to his great despair, that he no longer remembered the names of those he had once thought of as family, nor did he remember his own name.

Who was he?

Why was he here?

**A/N: Dun dun Dun…reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter 5**

He remained limp in the chair, struggling with the newfound questions in his mind as the day or night went on around him. He had no idea as to how long he'd been trapped in this nightmare, nor could he honestly remember what sunlight looked like.

Had he ever felt sunlight?

Did it even exist? Or was the world lit by lights that flickered and eventually died?

He moved his tongue weakly in his mouth wincing as the wire cut the muscle and shivered at the taste of copper and metal.

He tried to swallow and the wire cut into the edges of his mouth.

He tried to lift his head and failed, his head was so heavy, he was so weak, so, so tired.

He tried to move his head again as the door to his dark dwelling opened.

He jumped as the footsteps stopped and without warning someone jerked his head upright and stuffed vile tasting fingers in his mouth, removing the gag in the process.

The fingers were removed after a second and a thick, foul tasting, paste was rubbed into the wounds in his mouth.

He choked as the fingers inspected his teeth.

Then the fingers were removed and a tube was forced into his mouth. He tried desperately to move away, but being as weak as he was, he stood no chance.

The tube was shoved down into his stomach and then a liquid hit his empty stomach. Over the top of the tube a muzzle was fitted to his face so that the tube slid through an opening just large enough for the tube to fit.

He shivered weakly as the figures left again.

Fear dragged him down as the darkness closed in like a vice around him.

**A/N: Reviews Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter 6**

He stirred away at the sound of a cart moving next to him…under him?

He struggled to open his eyes, the one was still too swollen, and the other was blocked by something.

He tried to move and a slap caused him to freeze, resisting the urge to make a noise he remained still as the cart under him continued to roll him to some unknown place.

The cart stopped and he began to tremble.

He heard a scream and flinched violently.

Cold chuckles were the only answer before he was suddenly lifted and tossed onto another…bed?

It was a bed…right? He struggled to remember what that word meant and came to the conclusion that the object he was now laying on could be the only thing that fit that word.

The tube in his mouth was pulled out as they straightened his neck. He squirmed weakly, half-heartedly. He really didn't want them to hurt him again, he was so scared…

He whimpered as the tube was removed.

"Oh shut up you freak," a man's voice muttered.

He didn't make a noise after that, even as his arms were pulled out to the sides and tied down. His elbows cleaned and needles slid into the veins.

Despite their orders he couldn't stop shaking.

What were they doing to him? He was so scared.

"Alright, let's go over the tests, how is he responding to the drugs?" one asked.

"Poorly, having adverse reactions…seems to be allergic to vial one…" the man with the chart replied softly.

He trembled on the table.

"Hmm," the first man stated softly, "interesting…well…I'm going to try something different now…sedate it and give it vial four."

"Four? But sir…it hasn't even completed the series of-" the man with the chart started.

The first man silenced him with a glare.

"Do it, and then put him in the room," he stated firmly before walking out.

He remained still on the table, trembling quietly, his only open eye darting around the room in terror.

As the needle pricked his skin, he cringed before slipping into darkness.

**A/N: Reviews please folks! Let me know your guesses…don't worry you find out soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter 7**

He woke into darkness, pitch black as far as his damaged eyes could see.

There was nothing…_nothing_.

Not even a flicker of light and it was cold, so extremely, cold.

The floor he was sprawled on was icy to the touch and he curled tightly in an attempt to stay warm.

He blinked in surprise when he realized that he had free range of motion and that his body was bandaged, his injuries stitched and cleaned.

He looked around slowly, struggling to take in a shape of some kind. He heard creaking and groaning above him, then the splashing of water below him.

He jumped to his feet and stumbled around the room, panting from his fear.

He was desperate for answers; he didn't understand the sudden change.

A voice rippled from the dark.

"_Hello freak, how does it feel to be caged? I'll let you in on a little secret…they are all dead…and you will be sold to the highest bidder in two days. I have, despite your protests, managed to break you. Enjoy your stay and try not to disturb your neighbors."_

The voice was gone as suddenly as it had started.

Sold?

He was to be sold?

Was he an animal?

He sat still and struggled to understand that, it wasn't until he discovered the thick, leather, collar still around his neck that he understood.

He must be some sort of pet, some sort of genetic mistake.

He bowed his head and felt tears fall.

How silly of him to think he was more than an animal.

Had he made up those memories?

Were they figments of his mind?

False information on the freak's conscious?

He began to rub his fingers against his plastron in a comforting manner and to rock back and forth.

He was nothing and that scared him.

Because…He honestly didn't have a clue as to what that meant for his future…or if he even had one.

He was afraid to die.

**A/N: : ( ugh so sad…haven't yet decided how this ends…just kinda letting the story write itself. Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter 8**

He was curled tight into the only corner he could find in the dark room when a light flickered on. He stared when he realized that there was glass all around him…reflecting back his image. He shivered slightly.

It was unnerving, that he was always being watched. That it was normally very dark.

A figure walked in and stared at him.

"This is the thing you want me to train?" a man sighed in disgust.

He tried to curl tighter into the corner suddenly aware of the brutality that came off the man in waves.

He turned his head to allow his damaged eyes to alternate in an attempt to see more clearly. He was fairly sure that the sight in his right eye was almost gone.

The man moved forward before stopping a few feet from Him.

"Turn all of the lights on," he ordered.

He yelped as the light erupted into the room, he twisted back and pressed his face into the corner and covered his face with his hands.

It _burned_.

It _hurt_, so bad.

After his eyes managed to adjust He squinted up at the figure above him.

The man radiated cruelty.

"Broke it in already?" the man asked, turning to another man in the doorway.

"Yes, took quite a while and we still have a few tests to run on it. But for now it is cooperating, we need to make sure it's trained before the first of the interested bidders take a look though," the man replied, "when can you begin?"

"Now," the trainer replied stiffly, "get it ready."

"Of course," the man answered.

"By the way what do you call it?" the trainer asked after eyeing Him up and down.

"LbR245," the man replied.

"Took you that long huh?" the trainer laughed before walking out.

**A/N: Yup just did it…threw you a plot twist…anybody figure it out? Leave me reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter 9**

It was intense, the training He endured; he was taught to fight, to obey complex commands, to kill.

What had been left of whatever memories He thought he had were completely gone. He had no idea about his past or even when he even came to be.

He just knew that it was his job to obey whoever would become his new master, his new owner. The thick leather collar around his neck was replaced with a new leather collar that no longer cut his neck, his body healed, his damaged sight was repaired and now he knelt in front of his trainer and waited for the order to attack the human who was crying a few feet away.

A young woman who had black and purple hair, she kept calling out to Him and asking for help, begging Him to "snap out of it".

He bared his teeth and growled at her.

Then his trainer made the order and He leapt forward in response.

She was dead before she knew what hit her, blood polling from her wounds, but deep down something struck a chord in him.

A word she used...it was familiar.

_Ani _

**A/N: Hmmm….This can't get more intense can it? O wait…leave me a review! "winks" **

**"Otosan" replaced with "Ani" 3/10/12 at 12am. Sorry for the confusion folks, accidentally typed the wrong thing!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter 10**

It was dark in the room that they made him wait in, again he wore a muzzle, and now he had thick leather cuffs around his wrists.

So he knelt and waited.

Three potential buyers came in and declined he was punished. He hadn't impressed them.

What felt like days later, someone else was brought in and he lifted his head and met icy-green.

He remained still as she inspected him as he was put through a series of his training moves and forced to recite a series of words in a language he had never heard of.

Still those icy-green eyes glinted like a cold flame, they gave Him chills.

She scared him.

"I'll take him," she finally whispered.

**A/N: MUhahaha! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter 11**

He remained still as she inspected Him, weapons lay on a table before his kneeling frame.

"Fascinating…." She murmured, "how close you are to the original."

He twitched, confusion rippling across his face, he started to lift his head to look but froze in obedience.

"Ah…you don't know what I'm talking about do you?" she whispered, leaning down to his ear.

He flinched as she got that close, she gave him the creeps.

"You my friend are nothing more than a clone…worse than that…you are the mixed clone of two of the fiercest and finest warriors on this Earth," she whispered.

He struggled to understand what she had just said, and then a flicker of a memory erupted in his mind, a memory of opening his eyes underwater for the first time and staring out through glass at the mutilated body of another like himself.

He shivered because he wasn't sure if he'd imagined it or if it was really a memory.

"Which makes you….the perfect weapon," she whispered, "and since I own you…you are the perfect option for destroying my enemies. You will serve the foot clan very well…won't you Akumu?"

He lifted his head and looked into her fierce green eyes before replying.

He dipped his head.

"Hai, Mistress Karai," he murmured.

"Good…now…you know what to do…" she stated before turning heel and walking away.

Akumu lifted his head after she left, gathered up his twin katana, slipped on a blue mask and walked down to the morgue to retrieve the broken body of the girl he's been ordered to kill.

Then with some "help" from the elite foot ninja he made himself appear haggard and wounded.

Akumu then planted himself where his mistress had told him to set the trap.

**A/N: MUhahahahahaha! More twists to come….my friends…hang on for the ride.**

**BTW: Akumu is Japanese for "nightmare".**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter 12**

Michaelangelo was seated at the dinner table when Donatello shuffled in to get his morning coffee.

"Moring Donnie," Mike greeted cheerily, flashing his brother a smile.

Don grunted and offered Mike a glare.

"Too early," he muttered.

"Dude, seriously…zombie mode is not a good look for you. What time did you crash?" Mike asked.

"Six I think," Don answered with a yawn.

"Dude…that was like twenty minutes ago," Mike chuckled after glancing at the clock.

"Yup," Don replied.

Raph walked in from outside the lair and slammed his fists onto the counter.

"Raph?" Mike asked.

"April found Angel dead on her doorstep this morning," Raph managed, "Casey's with her…they found Leo a few feet away."

Both younger turtles stood up, mixed emotions flickering through them both.

"Is…is he?" Mike asked softly after what felt like years.

Raph leaned against the counter.

"He's alive…but he's in bad shape," Raph replied, "looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks and he's all bruised and bloody. April and I patched him up and Casey was on the phone with Angel's Gran when I left."

"We'll find out who did this Raph," Don whispered, "Leo will know."

"We won't let her death go unpunished," Mike whispered.

**A/N: Muhahahaha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT **

**Chapter 13**

It was dark in the room where Don peeked in to check on the sleeping form of his brother, he and April had finished cleaning his wounds over an hour ago.

Leo had fallen into an exhausted sleep while they bandaged him up, he didn't talk much, but then again, Leo was never really someone to talk much anyway.

But the strangeness of his sudden reappearing and the oddness of his behavior made Don pause.

Leo seemed different but Don couldn't figure out why.

Don frowned as he examined his brother's katana, they were made in a different style than Leo usually made them in. He paused again as he noticed the weight, they were lighter than Leo usually made them.

"Don?" April called.

Don turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"He must've stolen these from the Foot they aren't his swords," Don stated after a minute, coming to a conclusion.

"Well, that's fair enough, he said he got captured by them and he got away," April replied.

Don sighed.

"Yeah just, he's been gone so long, we…we were finally starting to accept that he might actually be dead. I'm trying to wrap my mind around the fact that he is alive," Don replied.

"I understand," April sighed, "I'm just as confused. A year missing and all that blood where we found his shell-cell…of course we thought that. But he is alive, and he is going to need us to help him recover."

Don nodded.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys I was on a cruise, working on homework, and essays, and planning my wedding. I can't promise an exact date that I'll update again, but I will. It will most likely be after finals are over. Please Leave me a review! I will try to update soon!**


End file.
